Live like there's no tomorrow or at least try
by likeaeclipse
Summary: Lorsqu'une jeune femme au passé plutôt houleux ce voit trouver un emploi de rêve loin de tous ses démons,elle ne peut qu'en être réjouit. Son seul souhait est de pouvoir refaire sa vie avec des personnes qui l'aime. Mais son passé pourrait la rattrapé
1. Chapter 1

Live like there's no tomorrow... or at least try

Bonjour tout le monde

Je suis une toute nouvelle écrivaine sur ce site et cette petite histoire trottais dans ma tête depuis longtemps alors j'ai décidé de me lancé et d'écrire ce qui ce passait dans ma petite tête

C'est la première fiction que j'écris et en fait c'est la première fois depuis un bail que j'écris en style libre mes cours de français remontre à très loin

J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis question que j'améliore mon écrit

L'histoire ce passe sur le plateau de tournage à Vancouver et met en scene le casting du 4eme volet

Je sais que les date de concorde pas avec les date de tournage réel mais c'était plus pratique pour moi et mon histoire

Sur ce Bonne Lecture

Montréal Mai 2011

Décidément j'étais un cas désespéré, je venais de finir mon bac en physiothérapie et donc en recherche d'un emploi stable. Je n'avais que 21 ans mais étais tout de même la meilleure de ma graduation, croyez moi je ne fais pas de vantardise ici, c'est totalement la vérité, a en croire mes professeurs cela faisais très longtemps qu'ils n avaient pas eut une élève aussi intelligente et passionnée. Mais ses qualités n étaient pas suffisante pour trouver l emploie de mes rêves Selon les employeurs où j'allais porté mes C.V. je n'avais pas suffisamment d'expérience. Mais expliquez moi? Comment peut-on prendre de l'expérience lorsqu'on ne nous laissait pas la chance d'en prendre.

Bon certains diront que je vise un peu haut pour mon premier emploi. C'est que je ne veux pas travailler dans une petite clinique privée. Je vise haut, car je suis comme ça, perfectionniste, naïve et folle sur les bords. Car folle il faut l être pour croire qu on peut obtenir un emploi dans le domaine que j ai choisi. En fait, je veux travailler dans un endroit qui nous permet de bouger de voyager. Donc conclusion, je suis allez porter mon C.V dans toutes les équipes sportive de la région.

Résultat ? IIs me renvoient tous chez moi en plaidant le manque d'expérience. GRRRR ! si vous voulez mon avis ils font de la discrimination envers la gente féminine ces équipes.

Ahhh ouii! J'ai oublié de me présenté. Je m'appelle Alicia jeune fille brune et sportive de 21 ans qui se cherche désespérément un emploi et qui est entrain de se résoudre à travailler dans une petite clinique privée si elle ne veut pas se ramasser à la rue dans les prochaines semaines.

Je n'avais aucune idée à quel point ma vie allait changer dans les prochaines semaines seulement à cause d'un simple coup de fils.

Vancouver mai 2011

Je tournais sur moi même comme un dingue à essayer de me mettre moi même la crème pour apaiser la douleur toujours présente au niveau de mes épaules. Bien entendu, mes essaies étaient très peu fluctuant. En fait, j'avais plus l'air d'un chat qui courrait après sa queue.

Après un dernier essaie encore moins bien réussie que les derniers j'abandonnai, lançant au bout de mes bras la crème qui devait m'aider à arrêter de souffrir.

Merde!Ce que je pouvais m'ennuyer de cette masseuse a bâton rouge!

je me sentais de mauvaise humeur, non, encore plus que d'habitude.

En fait, depuis qu'on était tous partit de Bâton Rouge pour revenir à Vancouver.

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et plus grand damne de mes collègues

alors que j étais entrain de pester contre mon malheur

J'entendis cogner à ma porte et une voie adorable transperça la porte et je me détendis automatiquement

TAYLOORR ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on irais jouer dehors aujourd'hui

Je souris à la voie enfantine de Mackenzie, elle est sûrement la seule qui est capable de me faire sourire ces jours-ci.

Je vais ouvrir la porte et la petite puce me saute dans les bras accentuant le mal qui persiste dans mes épaules. Je souris tout de même et lui répondis

Je sais ma puce et on ira, mais je dois d'abord régler un petit problème avec la production et Kellan en premier, mais je te promet qu'on ira près

Elle aborde un air de chiot battue irrésistible, mais cette fois je dois résister, si je cède et reporte mon rendez-vous, je me ferai massacrer par Kellan.

Je ris et dépose un baiser sur son front la dépose sur le sol et elle part a courir vers une autre chambre pour trouver une autre personne pour jouer avec elle

Moi je sort de la mienne pour aller rejoindre Kellan

Hey Tay! Tu es prêt a vendre notre salade

je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée Kellan sérieusement, tu crois pas qu on en demande déjà suffisamment. Répondais-je a mon pot. Je n'étais plus vraiment sure de notre plan

NONON ! Tu te dégonfle pas mec. Tout le monde est vraiment ecoeurer de ton air de chien a longueur de journée, alors on va voir la production et on leur demande d engager les meilleures massothérapeute au Canada s il le faut. Mais, on règle ton problème aujourd'hui

Je soupirais. Je savais très bien que j étais insupportable ces derniers temps mais pas a ce point. C'est dans cette état d esprit, avec un Kellan Lutz enjouer de voir quelque belle fille douer de leur mains dans notre entourage et moi, Taylor Lautner, très peu enjouer a l'idée de formuler une requête qui parait si Star d Hollywood que nous nous dirigeons vers les bureau de la production. J'ai bien hâte de voir comment ils vont réagir a cette drôle de requête

voilà c'était une petite introduction à mon histoire

Il n'y aura pas constamment deux point de vue dans toute l'histoire

On se retrouvera pour la plupart du temps dans la tête d'Alicia

mais ça peut toujours changer

Oubliez pas de donner votre avis

P.S je m'excuse pour les erreurs, comme j'ai dis mes cours de français remontre à très loin si je continue cette fiction je m'arrangerai pour la faire corriger


	2. Chapter 2

7 mai 2011 Montréal

Si les hivers sont froids ici, les étés sont de plus en plus contrastants avec la saison hivernale. On est seulement au début mai et il fait 31 degré celcius dehors sans l'humidex. S'en est étouffant. Les média parlent déjà de canicule. Je devrais me réjouir, j'adore la chaleur et je déteste le froid, qui aime le froid d'ailleurs. Mais en ce samedi matin 8h, la chaleur m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose

Pourquoi je n'ai pas investit dans un air climatisé déjà? AHHH OUII! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante en fait, je devrais dire étais, et je n'ai pas envie de toucher à mon argent mise de côté pour un air climatisé

Je devrais peut-être penser autrement, parce que si l'été s'annonce avec des grosse chaleur comme celle d'aujourd'hui et bien on va me retrouver morte de chaleur dans mon lit . Je me demande si ça ce peut ?

Bref, je dois arrêter de me poser des questions aussi stupide si je veux me marchand de sable amène moi dans un endroit frais

Pour toute réponse à mes prières, le téléphone sonne

Je commence à pester, j'ai fais quoi a l'univers pour qu'on m'empêche de faire la grasse matinée une des rare fois que je peux me le permettre.

J'ai tout simplement envie de laissé enclenché le répondeur, de toute manière, ça doit être ce stupide Kyle encore

Un gars qui me lâche pas les basket et maintenant, vue que les nombreuse heures d'étude sont terminées, je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas accepter le verre qu'il me propose depuis des mois maintenant

Le problème n'est pas qu'il n'est pas attirant, en fait tout le monde me traitais de folle de le repoussé constamment à l'université, car il était le plus beau gars de notre promotion

Mais je ne suis pas prêtre à donner mon cœur à quelqu'un tout de suite. En fait, je suis effrayé à l'idée de m'investir dans une relation

Je prends tout de même la peine de regarder le numéro qui s'affiche et je voie celui de l'université. Je lève un sourcil, qui de l'université peut bien m'appeler un samedi matin à 8h alors que celle-ci est terminée depuis 3 semaines déjà et que théoriquement, je n'ai plus affaire avec eux ?

Ma curiosité l'emporte et je réponds. Je sursaute en entendant la voie de monsieur Blais, mon professeur préféré

- Bonjour Alicia! Comment allez-vous? Me demande-t-il

Je reste sans voie pendant quelques secondes, qu'est-ce qu'un professeur peut bien vouloir à son ancienne élève? Cela me rendit légèrement nerveuse et je répondis nerveusement

- Bien professeur Blais et vous ? Que me vaut cette appelle en ce Samedi matin ?

- OHHH! Ne t'inquiète pas Alicia ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, en fait, s'en est une très bonne

- Ahhhhh bon ? Très bien je vous écoute

- Si je me rappelle bien Alicia, tu voulais trouvez un emploi qui te mettais au défi et qui te permettais de voir du pays? Comment vont vos recherches ?

- Elle ne sont pas très fluctuantes pour le moment professeur. Répondis-je avec un rire nerveux

- C'est très bien miss Alicia! Très bien!

Je sourcille. Comment ça pourrait être très bien ce trouver sans emploi alors que mes parents ne pouvaient pas m'aider financièrement, en tout cas, pas directement et que je pouvais totalement oublier ma petite sœur ? J'étais sur le seuil de la pauvreté et si je ne me trouvais pas un emploi le plus vite possible, j'allais me retrouvez sur le seuil de la porte de mon appartement .

Remarquant mon silence, il continua

- J'ai un vieil ami qui travail sur un projet avec des jeunes présentement à Vancouver, quelques uns d'entre eux ce plaigne de douleurs constantes aux muscles qui sont dû aux entrainement constant

- D'accord? Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il?

-Ça te concerne dans la mesure qu'il demande les meilleurs physiothérapeute au pays de venir travailler avec eux. Il m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un à lui suggérer et j'ai penser toute suite à toi

- Et il m'offre un emploi? Demandais-je touché qu'il est pensé à moi et maintenant toute ouie

- Et bien , en fait, il t'offre un essaie d'emploi

- Un essaie d'emploi? Qu'est-ce qu'un essaie d'emploi? Demandais-je étonnée

- En fait, c'est comme un concours, il n'a besoin que de trois physiothérapeutes, mais comme il veut les meilleurs, il fait l'essaie avec 10 des meilleurs et il gardera les 3 préférés des garçon pour qui vous allez travailler

- Donc, ce n'est pas sure que je vais avoir cet emploi ?

- Je n'ai aucun doute que tu aura cet emploi Alicia, tu es tellement douer de tes mains

- Ahahahahaha! Merci Monsieur Blais, je suis très touchée par votre offre, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas l'argent pour me rendre à Vancouver, me payer un hôtel et des restaurants alors que je ne suis pas sure d'obtenir cet emploi

- Ohhhhhh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Alicia, toutes les dépenses sont payer jusqu'à ce que les emplois soient attribuer

- Si l'avion est payée, alors est-ce qu'on peut transporter mon bijou jusque là-bas ? Lui répondis-je de plus en plus intéresser

- Ahhahahahaah ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y est de problème pour le transport de ton bijou Alicia! Dit-il maintenant qu'il était certain que je dirais oui

- D'accord, dans ce cas, je veux bien y aller

- Très bien , j'en suis heureux, le départ ce fait Lundi midi et tu commencera à travailler à partir de mardi. Au plaisir de te reparler Alicia et bonne chance ! Il raccrocha

Super j'allais avoir un travail, et par n'importe lequel, un qui me mènerait loin d'ici. J'en étais vraiment heureuse. De plus, si jamais ça ne fonctionnais pas, cela m'aura fait une petite semaine de vacance à Vancouver. J'avais toujours rêver d'y aller.

Attendez! Il avait dis Lundi midi ? Mais j'étais loin d'être prête moi! Je me leva d'un bond oubliant ma grâce matinée du samedi main et me mis à courir partout pour arriver en temps le lundi midi à l'aéroport.

Le samedi soir était déjà arriver et j'étais loin d'être prête. Je me mis la tête dans les mains, mais dans quoi je m'embarquais là !

À ce moment, je n'avais aucune idée à quel point ma vie allait changée en acceptant cette offre.

**Voila comment Alicia sera amener à travailler à Vancouver **

**Aimez vous plus ce style d'écriture ? **


	3. Chapter 3

Vancouver 9 mai 2011

Après trois heures de vole d'avion et trois autre de décalage horaire me voila à midi à l'aéroport de Vancouver attendant que mon bijou sorte de l'avion

Je m'inquiétais de la lenteur de la livraison devant l'aéroport de ma mustang fastback 1965, mon bijou, mon plus beau souvenir de mon père.

Je souris lorsque je la vis sortir de l'avion avec lenteur, sachant très bien que le conducteur profitait des quelques minutes de bonheur que pouvait procurer cette voiture .

D'autre s'arrêtait pour la siffler, comme si elle étais la plus belle femme au monde

Je ris à cette vision, les gars étaient tous les même, on pouvait mettre Megan Fox, Jessica Alba et Miley Cyrus cote à cote devant une rangée de garçon en chaleur, a coté d'une auto de collection comme la mienne, elles passeraient totalement inaperçu.

La voyant enfin à la porte de l'aéroport, je me dirigeai vers elle sous les regards admiratifs des gars.

C'est sans étonnement que je sortis du stationnement sans avoir fourni aucun effort pour mettre mes bagages dans le coffre de mon auto et me retrouvant avec un carnet rempli de téléphone de mâle qui rêvait de faire un tour de celle-ci. Ce portant ainsi volontaire à me faire visiter leur magnifique ville.

Mon séjour commençais très bien!

C'est tout sourire que je me dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de la direction pour rencontrez mon employeur et les personnes avec lesquelles j'étais en compétition.

J'espérais avoir le temps de visiter Vancouver avant de commencer à travailler.

Cette ville avait l'air magnifique, je sus tout de suite que j'allais m'y plaire.

Arriver à l'adresse indiquée, je fut surprise de me retrouver devant des agents de sécurité, un grillage ainsi que des caravanes partout

C'étais quoi tout ce cirque ? Je devais m'être trompée d'adresse.

Je me renseigna aux agents et conclu que je ne m'étais pas tromper. Les agents me laissèrent passé au bout de quelques vérifications.

Que fut pas ma surprise de découvrir derrière tout cette protection, un plateau de tournage et pas n'importe lequel, celui du 4eme volet de la méga série Twilight

- Hey bien ! Dis-je pour moi. Ces prochains jours promettent en rebondissement .

Après avoir stationner mon auto et je fis mon entré dans le bâtiment

- Alors la c'est pas gagné d'avance dis-je face à l'immensité des lieux

- Ahahah! Moi aussi je trouve ca impressionnant et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le lieu de la rencontre pour l'entrevue des physiothérapeutes

Je sursaute en entendant parler parfaitement Français en arrière de moi. Je me retourne et j'observe une jolie jeune blonde qui paraissait légèrement plus veille que moi et qui me rappelais l'image que je me faisais d'Alice, le petit lutin du roman, de part son air enjouer et son léger sautillement sur place, chose probablement dû à l'excitation. Quoique en y pensant bien qui ne serait pas exciter de travailler avec le Cast le plus hot de l'heure?

Elle me regarde étrangement et je m'aperçu que je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu. Je m'empresse alors d'y remédier.

- Excuse moi, je ne suis pas si mal élevée d'habitude mais je ne m'attendais pas à entendre parler Français ici !

Elle sourit signe qu'elle accepte mes excuses et répond

- Il n'y a aucun problème, moi aussi je croyais que je serais la seule francophone ici, et ça me rassure légèrement de voir que ce n'est pas le cas! Je m'appelle Emma, j'ai 25 ans et je viens de Trois-Rivières. Et toi ?

- Enchanté Emma, moi c'est Alicia j'ai 21 ans et je viens de Québec

- Génial Alicia, alors ca te dirais qu'on ce mettre à la recherche de ce local question de ne pas être trop en retard

- Ahahahaha ! Bien sure! Allons-y !

On chercha pendant plusieurs minute et fini par trouver. On nous accueilli joyeusement, par la direction et leurs assistants qui étaient tous très heureux de nous rencontrer et très chaleureux. Je sentais que nous faisions déjà tous partit de leur grande famille et cela me plu énormément. Je souris en regardant Emma qui continuait à sautiller d'excitation sur sa chaise

-Arrête ils vont croire que tu as besoin d'aller au petit coin. Dis-je à l'hyperactive assise à mes cotés.

Elle rougit et répondit en riant qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et qu'elle ne croyait toujours pas qu'elle allait rencontré et travaillé avec ce cast. Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Je le cachais bien mais j'étais toute aussi exciter qu'elle, j'espérais que le cast nous accueil aussi bien que la direction

J'avais aussi espoir, en secret, que ce n'était pas Robert Pattinson qui avait besoin de nos soins. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer le masser. Alors qui rendait folle la moitié des jeunes femmes de cette planète. Moi il me laissait totalement indifférente.

Le reste de la rencontre ce passa sans encombre. On nous expliqua nos rôles, comment et quand on allait savoir si on était choisi pour rester avec eux pour les trois prochains mois.

Une fois terminer, on nous donna l'adresse d'un Hôtel autre que celui du casting au plus grand damne des 9 jeunes femmes présentes.

On nous expliqua que c'était par mesure de sécurité, d'équitabilité et de professionnalisme qu'ils agissaient ainsi. On devait ce contenter de les voir sur les heures de travail pour la première semaine du moins .

Tout le monde, compris par ce message qu'aucun pot de vin ou faveur sexuel serait accepter durant cette semaine d'essaie. Le directeur s'assura que la seule et unique règle soit bien compris par l'assemblée

- Cependant! Précisa le directeur. Lorsque les postes seront attribués, les 3 physiothérapeutes seront transférées à l'hôtel du Cast et à partir de ce moment, on ne surveillera plus vos actions. Vous en serai responsable et vivrez avec les conséquences. Mais il n'y aura aucun congédiement automatique si vous vous liez de quelconque façon aux acteurs. N'oubliez surtout pas que ce sont eux les patrons et ils peuvent décider de vous congédier à n'importe quel moment

Un bruit approbateur suivit le discours de l'homme. J'observa alors les jeunes femmes parler de la possibilité de peut-être réussir à voler le cœur d'un des acteurs et roula les yeux

- Une dernière petite chose. J'aimerais avoir votre attention quelques secondes encore ! S'il vous plait ! Demanda le directeur.

Le silence une fois obtenu, il continu sur sa lancé

-J'ai ici des enveloppes à votre nom, cela représente votre horaire pour la première semaine. Elles ont été déterminé avec un système de hasard et sont inchangeable et ne peut-être échanger entre vous.

Il termina en nous souhaitant bonne dernière après-midi de congé et les jeunes femmes accouru pour récupérer leur horaire. J'attendit la dernière et l'ouvrit

Un sourire s'accrocha sur mes lèvres. Je commencerais à travailler mardi a 15h avec nul autre que Taylor Lautner, ca promettais.

Les jeunes femmes ce séparâmes affichant des air enjoués pour certain et déçu pour d'autre.

Emma vint me rejoindre après quelques minutes d'étude intense de son horaire.

- Alors avec qui tu commences demain ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Ohhh je commence à 15h avec Taylor Lautner. Et toi ? Dis-je d'un air ce voulant complètement détaché, alors qu'en fait je bouillonnais à l'intérieur à l'idée de voir et de touché à mon fantasme du moment

Elle me regarda d'un air étrange et me dis

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas sauter partout à l'idée de travailler avec lui demain!

- Je sais me contenir. Répondis-je en souriant. Et après tout ce n'est qu'un jeune homme comme les autres. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question

- Tu dois être la seule fille ici qui pense ca de lui.

Je ne pu m'empécher de sourire

- Je commence avec Kellan Lutz demain à la même heure que toi

Je la regarda avec le même air qu'elle m'avait réservé face a mon indifférence à l'envers de Taylor. Elle comprit et me répondit précipitamment

- T'inquiète je suis vraiment heureuse de mon horaire. Je ne sais toute fois pas comment réagir avec mon premier client. On dit qu'il est très charmeur et joueur avec les jeunes femmes et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir agir professionnellement devant lui.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Emma et si jamais ca s'avère véridique et bien agit avec lui comme s'il était un client normal et si jamais il se montre insistant et bien renvoie le d'où il vient.

Elle éclata de rire. Je la suivit dans son élan et éclata de rire aussi en imaginant Emma envoyé un beau coup de pied dans les bijous de famille de Kellan

Le fou rire passé, elle me répondit

- Je t'aime bien toi, j'espère vraiment qu'on fera équipe

- Moi aussi! Ca te dirais une petite virée shopping cette après-midi ?

- Avec plaisir !

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes bras dessus, bras dessous comme de vieille copine vers le centre ville de Vancouver pour une virée shopping, come ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait.

À 22h et d'un commun accord, on se sépara pour aller se coucher. La journée du lendemain promettais d'être mouvementé et j'étais crevée. Rien de mieux que quelques heures de sommeil pour se remettre sur pied pour ma première journée de travail.

Je m'endormi impatiente de me réveiller le lendemain matin et de rencontrer mon fantasme.

**voila voilaaa ****Jle chapitre 3 ca prend de plus en plus forme **

**Je suis désolée du retard pour ceux qui lise mon histoire**

**Le chapitre 4 devrait pas tarder **

**Merci a toi Roxy pour ta reviews je suis bien contente que tu aimes J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour, alors voila un nouveau chapitre. Vous allez dire quoi déjà ? **

**Mais en fait, ce chapitre est écrit depuis fort longtemps. Mais j'ai décidé de toujours me garder un chapitre à l'avance. Et comme je viens de conclure le 5eme alors je poste le 4eme**

**Comme ca au cas ou je serai en manque d'inspiration une semaine. Je pourrai tout de même poster un chapitre.**

**Je vais prendre aussi le temps de répondre a vos reviews avant le début du chapitre **

**Donc **

MissMa: merci pour ta premiere reviews J J'espère que tu aimeras la suite J

Roxy: Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. TEAM TAYLOR ET TEAM JACOB ALLTHE WAY J. Pour ce qui est de la sœur de Taylor, je sais qu'elle s'appelle Makena t'inquiete ;). Mais comme j'imagine qu'elle ne suit pas son grand frere partout sur les plateau de tournage et qu'elle ne doit plus etre vraiment en age de «jouer» avec lui et bien je faisais référence à la petite Mckenzie Foy. Je la voie un peu petite princesse et qui n'aime pas vraiment à ce qu'on approche de trop prêt ce qui lui appartient. Et comme elle est très jeune, j'imagine que c'est dure des fois de faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité. Bref, c'est un peu comme ca qu'elle sera dans mon histoire. Mais j'en dis pas plus question de ne pas vendre de punchJ Bonne lecture.

Ophlie: je suis contente que tu aimesJ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la première rencontre entre mes deux personnages principale J

**Voila merci a vous j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. La première rencontre avec Alicia et Taylor!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

C'est en sueur que je me réveillas le lendemain matin, j'avais encore fais un de ces satané cauchemard. Je soupiras de frustration. Quand mon subconscient allait arrêté de me rappeler mon passé! J'en avais plus qu'assez!

Je me leva alors du mauvais pied. Rien de mieux que d'être d'une humeur massacrante pour ma première journée de travail.

Je jetas un coup d'œil rapide à mon cadran qui indiquait 11:20

-Hey bien ! Fallait bien que je sois à l'extérieur de chez moi pour réussir à faire la grasse-matinée. Me dis-je

Je fila sous la douche me prépara légèrement et alla rejoindre Emma au petit restaurant de l'hôtel.

Elle m'accueilli avec un sourire radieux qui me redonna automatiquement ma bonne humeur

- Salut Alicia ! M'accueilli-t-elle. Tu as dormi tout ce temps ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas être nerveuse en ce moment. Moi je suis hyper stressée. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer et je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe pour moi…

Je la coupa dans son flot de paroles qui montrais bien son niveau de stress élevé

- Calme toi Emma ! Si tu es ici c'est parce que tu es considérée comme une des meilleures physiothérapeute du pays. Tu as totalement ta place ici. Et pour répondre à tes questions je ne suis pas nerveuse pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas eue le temps de penser à cette première journée.

Je la vis reprendre une respiration normale et remarqua qu'elle étais blanche comme un drap. Elle n'avait pas toucher à son assiette.

- Allez mange maintenant! Tu ne sauras pas plus avancé si tu t'évanouie devant lui cette après-midi.

- Hihi! Rit-elle gênée. Tu as raison il faut que je me calme

Nos assiettes complètement vides, j'allais enfiler mon ensemble de jogging. Je commençais à sentir une certaine nervosité et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre que d'aller courir dans cette nouvelle ville, en souhaitant que je ne me perde pas

Ca faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que je courrais avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles, laissant mes jambes me mener ou bon me semblais. J'étais dans mon monde et ne remarquas pas vers où je me dirigeais.

J'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne vis pas arriver la statue dans laquelle je fonçais et perdis pied. Mais c'étais qui l'intelligent qui mettais des statues en plein milieu d'un trottoir.

Tiens la statue bougeais les bras et me rattrapa avant que mes petites fesses touche le sol.

Depuis quand les statues pouvaient bouger ?

Je levas les yeux vers la dites statue et me sentit rougir. Depuis quand les statues étaient aussi sexy ?

Ahhh! Peut-être parce que ce n'étais pas une statue !

Je vis son regard inquiet et compris qu'il essayais de rentrer en contact avec moi.

J'enleva mes écouteurs et ouvrit la bouche pour m'excuser mes aucuns sons sortit de celle-ci

Il sourit à l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et entama la conversation une deuxième fois par lui-même

- Est-ce que ca vas ? Me demanda-t-il. Je reprenais mon souffle quand je vous ai sentit me foncer dessus. En général, les filles sont direct à mon égard mais vous devez être celle qui l'a été le plus. Vous abordez tout les garçons de cette façon ?

Je sentais toujours ses mains sur mes hanches, mais je crois que le choc m'avais emmener dans un état second. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre correctement à ma statue. Mon cerveau n'envoyait que la phrase suivante à ma bouche: OHHH MY GOD C'EST TAYLOR LAUTNER !

Il était hors de question que cette phrase franchisse ma bouche, je devais travailler avec lui, il ne le savait pas encore, mais la dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il me prenne pour une de ses groupies qui viraient folles juste par le fait qu'il respirait.

Quel truc j'avais donner à Emma déjà pour garder son calme ? Ahhhh ouii ! RESPIRER! Chose que j'avais totalement oublier de faire depuis ma rencontre avec lui.

Je recommença a respirer pendant que lui perdait son sourire.

- Vous parlez Anglais? Me demanda-t-il fasse à mon silence. Vous êtes muette peut-être?

C'est vrai, j'avais oublier qu'il avait tenter de rentrer en communication avec moi plusieurs fois sans succès. Je devais avoir l'air d'une attardée mentale maintenant . BRAVO ALICIA! Bonne première impression !

Je finis par lui répondre

- Si je parle anglais et non je ne suis pas muette! Lui répondis-je du tact au tact. Excusez-moi le choc à été légèrement brutale. Ca ma pris quelques minutes a remettre mes idées en places

Je voulu rajouter que la vue de son gilet moulant m'aidait en rien mais je m'abstient.

Il rit et m'emmena sur le banc le plus proche. Je me sentais légèrement étourdit alors que mon cœur reprenait un rythme normal.

Je me rendis compte que le choc m'avais fait plus mal qu'imaginé. Pas qu'il était particulièrement grand, mais moi j'étais petite du haut de mes 5 pied 2 et de mes 110 livres.

Alors quand je fonce dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui mesure environ 5pi10 et qui pèse minimum 60 livres de plus que moi. Croyez-moi le choc est brutal.

Il sembla remarquer mon malaise car il me donna sa bouteille d'eau et remarqua mon état plutôt blanchâtre.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous accompagne à l'urgence? Vous êtes vraiment très pales. Me demanda-t-il inquiet qu'il soit la cause de cette état

En fait, je n'avais toujours pas établis si cette couleur de ma peau était du à l'accident ou à sa présence à mes cotés. Je devais être prudente avec mon cœur, il était encore très fragile, dans tous les sens du terme.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer

- Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, un petit 5 minute et je serai sur pied de toute manière je travail à 15h et c'est ma première journée. Je ne peux me permettre d'être en retard

Il sourcille. Avait-il compris qui j'étais et pour qui j'allais travailler cette après-midi.?Il ne posa toute fois pas plus de question et regarda sa montre et me dit

- Je ne veux pas vous énervez plus qu'il le faut mais il est déjà 14h10

QUOI! Il avait bien dit 14h10! Je regarde ma montre qui me confirme ses dire. GÉNIAL!

Si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais vraiment être en retard. Je me leva d'un bond ramassas mon mp3 et le remercia rapidement de sa gentillesses et partit à courir vers la direction de mon hôtel.

Il sembla vouloir m'interpeller mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour l'entendre et de toute façon je n'avais pas le temps.

Rendue dans le hall de l'hôtel je croisais Emma qui était déjà toute prête et qui semblait morte d'inquiétude.

Je la rassura rapidement et monta dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide il me restait juste 10 minute pour me préparer. Par chance que j'avais préparer mon sac de travail ce matin.

À 15h pile on étais en face de la salle d'entrainement des acteur et je souffla. Si je ne me calmais pas c'est moi qui ce ramasserais dans les pommes à leurs vue, mais la cause ne serait pas la même que celle d'Emma.

Mon état semblait tellement l'inquiéter qu'elle en avait presque oublier avec qui elle allait travailler. Au moins mes problèmes étaient utiles à d'autre.

Elle me chuchota de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et je fis non de la tête tout en rajoutant que je lui expliquerais tout plus tard.

On avait pas le temps, on devait se mettre en mode «Pro», chose qui allait probablement être difficile pour moi, vue ma rencontre de cette après-midi.

J'avais hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il allait se rendre compte que la folle qui lui avait foncer dedans il n'y a pas de ca 1h allait être sa physiothérapeute aujourd'hui

Je souris à ma bêtise. Il voyais des milliers de filles dans une journée. Il n'avait aucune chance qu'il m'est remarqué et encore moins qu'il se souvienne de moi.

À ce moment là je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais tord.

**Voila déjà le 4eme chapitre de posté J**

**Ca commence à prendre forme tranquillement **

**Mais je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitre fera cette histoire. **

**Beaucoup d'idée trotte dans ma tête mais c'est encore très floue.**

**Je tiens a vous dire que je tombe en «weekend» **

**Bah oui je travail les fin de semaine. C'est pourquoi il est rare que j'écris dans ces moments.**

**Mais comme je suis en congé de 2 jours, je compte écrire un peu.**

**Donc le chapitre 5 ne devrait pas trop tarder. **

**Il fait 7 page sur Works. **

**Mon plus long jusqu'à date.**

**Il traitera simplement de la première journée de travail d'Alicia avec le beau Taylor.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée, à la prochaine **

**Et oublier le piton reviews.**

**Ca fait toujours chaud au cœur de lire ca J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holla cher lecteur **

**Bon on est la fin de semaine et j'ai décidé de vous faire cadeau du 5eme chapitre. **

**J'ai pris pas mal d'avance sur cette histoire alors voila !**

**J'espère que ca va vous plaire**

Roxy: Hello toi, donc je vais essayer de répondre à tes questions le plus possible sans vendre de punch. Quand je parle de Mckenzie ici je parle de l'actrice et elle ne joue pas le rôle de sa sœur, mais il ya un lien particulier qui les unis. Pour ce qui est de la taille je te dirais que pour Alicia c'est environ 1 mètre 59 et environ 50 kilos. Pour ay la taille est d'environ 1.80m et 77 kilos. Pour ce qui est du rating, il peut changer au cours de la fic puisque je ne savais pas trop comment ca fonctionnais. Mais je peut t'assurer qu'il ne sera pas question de viol dans son passé. C'est beaucoup plus… mmm… complexe qu'un viol. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils sont vraiment appréciés, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Au plaisir de relire tes reviews.

**Voila c'est tout, bonne lecture!**

Une dernière respiration et je rentrais dans la pièce. Un odeur de sueur et de testostérone me traversa le nez. En mot Français, ca sentais le male a plein nez.

Je vis ma compagne se figer a mes cotés. Je me retourna donc vers les quelque «males» qui ce trouvaient dans la pièce. Mais quel pièce de viande que j'avais devant moi.

Je n'aurais pas été en mode «PRO», mon coté lionne aurait sur eux comme une proie.

Je souris en voyant Brenson et Alex ce chamailler. L'image qu'on avait du pack dans le film m'avait tellement l'air réel.

Kiowa lui parlait a une des jeunes femme qui était en compétition avec nous.

Je finis ma tournée de la pièce du regard et mes yeux s'accrocha sur la raison de la fixation de mon amie.

Kellan Lutz dans toute sa splendeur, a noter que je dis dans toute sa splendeur puisque que aucun t-shirt ne recouvrait sa peau,

Il se trouvait accoter sur le mur prêt des portes de traitement d'une façon extrêmement sexy.

Comment pouvait-il être si sexy en étant seulement appuyer sur un mur ?

Son regard dériva de celui de son interlocuteur, a qui je n'avais porte aucune attention particulière pour le moment, et s'encra dans le mien.

Un sourire dévastateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Et je sus a cette instant que ce travail n'allais pas être aussi facile que prévue.

Qui pour l'amour du ciel pouvait résister a CE genre de sourire.

Je répondis timidement a son sourire et dévia mon regard pour atterrir dans celui marron profond de mon fantasme numéro un

Un petit sourire espiègle s'était dessiner sur ces lèvres

M'avait-il reconnu ?

Non, il devait ce moquer de la rougeur de mes joues et à ma réaction face à la présence de Kellan, ou plutôt de son torse qui avait l'air sculpté dans le marbre.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir tapé dans l'œil de Kellan! me lance Emma avec un ton que j'identifie mal.

Serais-ce de la jalousie ? Je la remit à sa place, je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relation basé sur la jalousie de l'autre. J'en avais eue ma dose avec ma sœur.

- Arrête Emma! Il doit regarder toutes filles comme des morceaux de viande. Donc pas moi en particulier. Et de nous manière qu'est-ce que ca pourrait te faire ?

Je part, ne la laissant pas répliqué, je crois que le message est passé.

J'entre dans la pièce indiqué pour le début du «traitement» avec mon patient, ferme la porte derrière moi, question de me calmé légèrement, et sort mon matériel.

J'entends la porte ouvrir et je déglutis difficilement, mes mains deviennent moite en moins de temps qui faut crier OHH MY GODD CEST TAYLOR LAUTNER!

Bon ok j'exagère, mais mettez-vous à ma place.

Je dois masser, tout en gardant mon professionnalisme, mon fantasme numéro un du moment.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris. Mais un bon massage ce fait avec aucun vêtement sur le dos.

Et moi, je devrais faire des efforts incommensurable pour pas que mes gestes appris en classe ce transforme en caresse.

Je n'osais toujours pas me retourner, pourtant je le savais derrière moi.

-hey bien ! Est-ce que je dois me cacher ou me protéger d'une quelconque façon question que tu ne me fonce pas dedans encore une fois !

Quoi? Est-ce que j'avais bien compris ?

Je me retourne brusquement vers lui, heureusement il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son t-shirt, ce qui m'aida à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'a reconnu?

Ma surprise et ma curiosité avait pris la place de mon stress

Il s'approcha de moi légèrement, a pas de loup.

La nouvelle proximité me fit rougir.

Mon dieu, je devais travailler ce problème de rougeur.

Ma réaction dut lui plaire car un sourire charmeur s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'oublie jamais les belles filles. Me dit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Il me tourne le dos maintenant et enleva son t-shirt

Je déglutis difficilement, je vous jure, il n'y aucune retouche faites sur son corps dans les films.

Il est parfait, la couleur de sa peau me rappelle celle du chocolat au laid ou celle d'un bon chocolat chaud.

Et dieu sait comment j'aime le chocolat.

Ok ma fille on reste pro, on reste pro, me souffle ma conscience.

J'étais encore entrain de me convaincre de ne pas lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il rompit le silence.

- Tu aurais pu te présenter par contre, à croire que j'avais la peste, a la façon dont tu t'es enfui. Si j'avais su que tu allais travaillé pour moi, je t'aurais dis de ne pas stressé avec le retard et on aurais pu faire plus ample connaissance.

Le sourire qu'il affichait aurait pu faire fondre une banquise à son entier.

Je lui retourna son sourire du mieux que je pu.

- Pour le moment monsieur Lautner, je ne suis pas votre employée mais celle de vos producteurs. Les règles sont claires: pas de rencontre hors bureau et encore moins de flirt sur les heures de travail.

Il perdit son magnifique sourire. J'étais quand même fière de moi, je l'avais remis à sa place le gamin.

-maintenant si vous voulez bien vous étendre sur le lit de massage s'il vous plait monsieur Lautner.

Il tiqua en voyant que je le vouvoyais mais obtempéra.

Je réchauffa mes mains, mis de la crème sur celle-ci et m'approcha de son dos.

Et commença le massage.

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être au bout de quelque minutes.

Ca me fit sourire, j'aimais quand je faisais du bien au gens. Comme disait mon père dieu m'avait fait un don avec mes mains, je devais l'utiliser au maximum.

Et il avait encore une fois raison.

Ahhh papa si tu savais!

Je stoppais mes pensés pour empêcher les larmes d'inonder mes joues, ca ferait pas très pro.

Le dos de Taylor était pire que mes écouteur qui passait une journée dans mes poches.

Remplis de nœuds.

Je me demandais comment il pouvait supporter de telle tension.

- Vous avez beaucoup de nœuds, comment vous faite pour…. Ma phrase se perdis dans le fond de ma gorge, la surprise m'ayant arrêter.

Taylor s'étais défait de l'emprise de mes mains pour s'assoir droit comme une bar sur la table et me lançant un regard de reproche.

Je n'avais pas eue l'occasion de le voir torse nue en vrai encore et je me l'interdisait, restant concentré le plus possible sur ses yeux.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Oui. Me répondit-il. Tout d'abord, même si tu n'es pas mon employé, mon nom à moi c'est Taylor, Monsieur Lautner ca c'est mon père. Deuxio, j'ai 19 ans et toi tu dois en avoir quoi 23-24 ?

- 21 ! Lui coupant la parole sèchement légèrement vexer qu'il me voit si veille.

- 21? Vraiment ? Et aussi douer avec tes mains? Tu es une perle rare ma foie.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

- qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Dit-il Ahhh ouii ! Deuxio tu es plus veille que moi alors les vouvoiement on s'en passera d'accord?

Je hocha la tète et lui souris légèrement.

- tertio, ca serait bien que je sache ton nom, parce tu es peut-être la première a me prodiguer des soins mais, MY GOD que tu es douer, personne ne ma jamais fais autant de bien. Alors j'aimerais bien garder ton nom en réserve au cas ou je décide de t'engager.

- Ohhh désole! Quelle jeune fille mal élève que je fais, je me sauve comme si tu avais la peste…. Et j'oublie de me présenter. Alicia Hall! finis-je par lui dire joueuse en lui tendant la main.

Il la saisi et lueur indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux. Je repris possession de ma main et rougit fasse a l'intensité de son regarde sur moi.

Je le poussa légèrement lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se recouche. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour endurer cette douleur que doit causer tout ces nœuds. M'attardant légèrement sur ses épaules légèrement enfle. Je sourcilla.

-J'endure le plus possible, jusqu' au moment ou je deviens désagréable avec tout le monde, tellement désagréable que les producteur accepte de me payer non pas une massothérapeute mais une physiothérapeute et la meilleure selon eux.

Je souris

- tu fais trop de bench

- QUOI? Me répondit-il sur un ton plus élève que désire. Désole!

Je souris et me répéta

- tu fais trop de bench TAYLOR. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

Il se leva a nouveau pou s'assoir et me faire face.

Cette fois, j'eue toute la misère du monde a m'empêche de le détailler.

C'est lui qui m'arrêta dans mon envie en me répliquant.

- je sais, j'ai compris la première fois. Je ne suis pas un idiot fini tout de même

- Ca reste encore a prouve soufflais-je laissant échappe un léger rire de mes lèvre pour lui faire comprendre que je rigolais.

- hey bien dit donc toi tu as tout qu'un sens de la repartit. me répondit-il ayant retrouver son sourire. Alors tu compte m'expliquer ton diagnostique ? Ou tu va rester la toute la journée a me relooker.

Hey mince! Pris la main dans le sac. La subtilité n'est pas une de mes qualités. Le rouge prend possession de mon visage a nouveau.

Il sourit encore plus, comme si cela serait possible, attendant toujours ma réponse.

Je me mordis délicatement les lèvre signe de nervosité chez moi et repris le dessus sur moi-même.

Je coupa cours a l'échange de taquinerie et me remis en mode pro.

- En fait, c'est connu, lorsqu'un jeune home s'entraine trop au bench les muscle enflent plus facilement et cause une douleur très vive. C'est surtout connu chez les joueur de hockey, puisque les mise en échec envenime la situation, mais quand même un entrainement trop intensif sur le bench peut causer de l'inflammation.

- Pour vraie ? Et bien je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ca ! Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire pour diminuer ca? Venir te voir pour des traitement privé ? Me répondit-il

Décidemment, il en avait pas fini avec mon cas. Me mettre mal a alaise avait l'air de vraiment l'amusé.

Bien entendu, je rougis automatiquement, fasse aux images très peu catholique de moi lui infligeant un «traitement privé» au jeune homme.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me souffla dans l'oreille

- j'adore quand tu rougis, tu est très mignonne.

Un frisson parcourra mon échine lorsque je l'étendis me susurrer cela.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une flamme que je ne déchiffrais pas, ou que je ne voulais pas déchiffré.

Je me rendis compte de la proximité de nos deux corps et le repoussa.

Je repris contenance par ce geste et répondis à sa question.

- Le traitement est simple en fait, je te conseil d'arrêter le bench pour 3 à 4 jour, prendre des anti-inflammatoire, mettre de la glace et de la chaleur et frotter tes épaule avec ca. Je lui tendit un petit tube de crème.

- Mmmmmmm. J'aime mieux l'idée des traitements privés. Me répondit-il sur un ton charmeur. Mais, bon je ferai comme tu dis, de toute manière tu m'as l'air indifférent a mon charme, alors je vais me contenter de tes bons conseils.

- pas indifférente, professionnel c'est la différence. dis-je tout bas.

Il sourit, montrant que malgré mon ton très peu élevé qu'il avait compris.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me charrier et d'où me taquiner face à ma réplique.

- Allez, recouche toi que je finisse mon boulot.

Il m'obéit. Je savais très bien qu'il ne refuserait pas quelque minute de plus de mon massage.

Au bout de 15 minutes, je lui dis qu'il pouvait ce rhabiller, j'avais terminé.

Il soupira et m'apparu déçu.

- Quoi? tu ne peux plus ne passé de moi maintenant ? Répondant a son soupire

Il sourit enfilât sont t-shirt et se rapprocha d'un pas prédateur vers moi.

Ooopssss la je crois que j'ai un peu trop jouer avec le feu

Il me coinça contre la table.

Vous savez la même façon dont il a bloquer Bella dans new moon

Il allait quand même pas essayer de m'embraser non ? Si?

Il n'étais qu'a quelque centimètre de mon visage je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud.

- En effet, je pourrais devenir accro facilement à ta drogue. Sa voie était roque, séduisante.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, tout mon corps et ma tête me criaient de le pousser de m'éloigner.

Je détestais être coincer, ca me rappelais trop de mauvais souvenir.

Mais mon cœur ne voulait rien savoir, il se sentait complet en ce moment.

J'étais bien la dans ses bras.

J'étais complètement folle, je ne le connaissais pas et j'étais prête a me laisser aller.

L'histoire allait recommencer si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Lui, pendant tout ce temps, il me scannait des yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me scannait au plus profond de mon âme. Cherchant a me connaitre peut-être? Ou encore cherchant une approbation à ce qu'il réduise la distance qui restait entre nos deux corps.

D'un seul coup la porte ouvrit. Brisant le moment et me ramenant d'un seul coup à la brusque réalité.

- Hey Tay tu t'amm…. Le reste de la phrase mourra dans la gorge de Kellan en voyant notre position.

Je me retourna subitement vers ma table m'afférent à ranger mes choses.

Comme vous vous en doutiez je ne pu empêcher le rouge de monter à mes joues.

- Désolé j'interrompt quelque chose peut-être?

Je sentais son ton moqueur derrière sa question

Jeta un regards a Taylor qui le trucidais littéralement des yeux

Je répondis

- Non tu n'interrompt rien Kellan, il fallait que je partes de toute manière la séance est fini. On se voit demain Kellan soit a l'heure.

Il me sourit en guise de réponse

Je me retourna et regarda Taylor.

Il avait une drôle d'attitude, elle était a la fois triste déçu et surtout fermer.

_Désolé mon beau mais je ne suis plus une fille facile._ Me dis-je dans ma tête

- Bye Taylor! Ca la été un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Oublie pas mes conseils et au plaisir de retravailler avec toi .

Il me sourit mais pas d'un sourire joyeux mais bel et bien triste

Il était vraiment étrange ce sex-symbol la

- Bye Alicia, à la prochaine.

Je fermas la porte derrière moi et souffla d'un coup

Je sentis une boule d'énergie me sautant dans les bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face a la bonne humeur de mon amie

- TOII ! Me dit Emma avec un gros sourire. TU DOIS ABSOLUMENT ME COMPTER CE QUI C'EST PASSE LA DANS!

Mais pourquoi elle était si exister. Elle étais au courant ? Non, impossible.

Il n'avait pas de camera dans cette salle heinn?

Face a mon questionnement, Emma me pointa l'horloge.

- Votre séance a dure 45 minute de plus que prévue!

QUOII? 45 minute ? Impossible ! J'avais eue l'impression que ca l'avait durer 10 minutes !

- alors je te payes le resto et tu me comptes de A a Z ce qui c'est passe la dedans

Je souris et acquiesce. Elle me tire vers la sortie, je jette un dernière regard vers la porte et la pièce. Les gars n'étaient toujours pas sortit.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en pensant a mon premier après-midi de travail.

IL m'avait presque fait oublier tous mes problèmes.

Je me promis toutefois que ce qui s'était passe dans cette pièce resterais dans cette pièce.

Pas question que je le laisse recommencer son manège encore une fois.

Je n'étais pas une fille facile après tout

En fait je crois ?

**Voila mon plus gros chapitre jusqu'à maintenant. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus!**

**Laissez moi votre avis !**

**Vous trouvez pas ca triste de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de notre petit loup préféré ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila le chapitre 6 livrer pour le début de la fin de semaine. **

**Je prends le temps de répondre à mes fidèles lectrices**

Ophélie: WOOOW, merci pour de ci beaux compliments! Je suis vraiment heureuses que tu apprécies, et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. J'ai bien hâte de voir ton avis sur ce chapitre.

Roxy: Hey bien ma belle, le voici ton chapitre que tu attendais tant. Pour ce qui est de son passé, je reste encore très discrète, faut quand même pas vendre trop de punch! Hihihihi

Mais continue, j'aime bien voir tes hypothèses, qui sait peut-être que ca m'inspire pour la suite J. Ahhahahah Oui j'ai postée le chapitre et j'ai su à la fin de la journée les nouvelles qu'on avait de lui. J'ai trouvé ca très comique. Juste voir qu'il est heureux me comble. J Hey ouii ! Je suis canadienne ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de canadienne qui postent des fictions ici. J'en lis quelques unes et ca parait que c'est écrit par des Françaises car quelques fois je ne comprends pas vos expressions. C'est quand même très drôle, on parle la même langue et pourtant, on a des expression qu'on ne comprend pas chacun de notre coté.

aliCetwiligthF.F : Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse que ca te plaiseJ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Un dernier petit commentaire avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre. **

**J'ai commencé une autre histoire sur Taylor, qui est complètement opposé à cette histoire et qui est peut-être plus simple et légère que celle-ci. **

**Elle ce nomme **_**Une dernière année mouvementée**_

**Allez lire l'intro et donnez moi votre avis. **

**Je vous laisse sur ca bonne lecture!**

La semaine se passa a une vitesse affolante. Une routine rassurante s'était installé entre nous.

Je passais mes soirée avec Emma, à parler de nos fantasme respectif.

Si moi j'étais gaga de Taylor, alors je voulais pas savoir comment on pouvais la qualifié face à son attitude avec Kellan.

Ahhh Taylor! Ce mec me rend dingue!

J'ai passé ma semaine à l'évité, c'étais mieux comme ca, pour ma propre santé.

Lui par contre, faisait tout pour m'approcher. Capturant mon regard, me souriant avec CE sourire qui me rendait dingue et qui me faisait rougir à chaque fois.

Hey non, je n'avais pas réglé ce problème.

Par contre, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour me parler, tout nous séparait.

Comme si le monde ce dressait contre l'idée que je sois heureuse, ou du moins qu'on apprenne à ce connaitre.

Si ce n'était pas un gars qui venait me parler, pour me demander des conseils face à leurs routine d'entrainement.

S'était une autre fille qui flirtais ouvertement avec lui.

Ca me mettais hors de moi, les règle étaient claires pourtant!

Ce n'était pas du tout parce que je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'une autre fille le touche que je réagissais aussi fortement, pas du tout.

En fait, si un peu, un peu beaucoup même.

Mais qu'Est-ce qui ce passait avec moi ?Comment je pouvais piquer des crises de jalousies, que je gardais bien entendu à l'intérieur de moi, pour un gars que je connaissais à peine ?

Qu'Est-ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

J'avais une théorie sur ca, en fait, je crois qu'il est peut-être un vrai loup et que je me suis imprégné de lui.

Voila, c'est la seule raison !

Je secouas la tête face à cette théorie douteuse et me leva de mon lit..

Aujourd'hui, on allais savoir qui allait rester à Vancouver ou qui allait rentrer chez soi.

Je me sentais comme dans une de ces stupide téléréalité, qui renvoie une personne qu'on connait a peine chez elle, sans explication logique.

J'espérais sincèrement que Taylor n'est pas connu aucune fille qui lui est fait autant de bien que moi.

Je ne voulais pas repartir, je ne voulais pas retourner dans mon cauchemar, ou LUI continuerais a me hanter même si il n'était pas supposé être au courant que je respirais toujours.

Je me laissa aller a penser a ma dernière année. Qu'est-ce que je ne pouvais pas faire pour essayer de ressentir des choses. J'étais tellement un cas désespéré.

Je l'étais toujours d'ailleurs, mais personnes ici le savait, s'était la différence.

C'était peut-être pour ca que je m'étais entiché si rapidement de Taylor.

Il me faisait ressentir des choses que ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit.

J'éclipsa mes souvenirs dans un coin de ma tete lorsque j'entendis cogner à ma porte.

Je savais que trop bien qui s'était et je savais très bien dans quel état cette personne était de l'autre coté de la porte.

J'allas ouvrir à ma nouvelle amie et souris à la vision qu'elle m'offrait. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me retenir de rire.

- QUOII ! ALICIA TU N'A MÊME PAS PRIS TA DOUCHE ! ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! Me cria-t-elle après

Ce qui pour effet d'augmenter mon fou rire

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

Je lui répondis.

- Emma, relax, la réunion n'est que dans 2 heures. J'ai du temps en masse pour me préparer et même pour t'aider à te préparer si tu veux parce que j'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te présenter la dans ces vêtements.

En effet, Emma portait un très jolie haut beige qui dégageais son épaule, mais s'était tout ce qui était jolie sur elle en ce matin très important.

Elle avait oublier de se mettre, un jeans, elle était encore en pyjama, portait des pantoufle comme soulier et avait oublier la moitié de ses rouleaux dans ses cheveux.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et laissa echapé un ohh mon dieu.

- écoute assis toi, relax, je vais prendre ma douche et on se prépare ensemble d'Accord ?

Elle acquiesça et se détendit.

Une heure et demi plus tard on était prête à aller à notre rencontre.

La nervosité commençait à me gagner.

On était tous très bonne, comment les gars allait faire pour choisir.

Arriver au bureau de la direction, le silence était pesant, tout le monde était super nerveux à savoir le verdict.

À 13 heure pile le directeur commença à nous faire un discours qui traina en longueur, parlant de comment on avait été évalué, qu'il nous félicitait car on était tous très bonne et bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Personne ne l'écoutait, tout le monde étais impatient de savoir le verdict et cette impatiente commençait à se faire ressentir.

C'est l'assistant à la direction qui coupa court à notre attente.

- merci monsieur le directeur pour ce magnifique discours. L'interrompit-il au bout de 30 minutes. Maintenant, je crois que nous les avons fait assez patientez.

Un murmure d'approbation ce fit entendre dans la salle.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que les gagnantes sont convier au Caprice night-club ce soir par le cast question de bien vous intégrer dans la famille. N'oubliez pas de faire vos valises car vous serez transférer demain après-midi au même hôtel que celui du cast.

Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous précisez pour les détails techniques.

Il est important de savoir que les trois jeunes femmes qui resteront avec nous travailleront seulement pour celui ou ceux qui les ont engagé. Elle qui s'occupera du bien être du wolf pack s'occupera seulement d'eux seulement, tout comme ce sera la cas avec Kellan ou Taylor. Il n'y aura pas de rotation comme il y a eu cette semaine.

Un mouvement de désapprobation ce fit entendre, beaucoup souhaitais pouvoir continuer ce genre de rotation question de pouvoir être avec Taylor ou Kellan de temps en temps.

Moi, ca m'allais, je pouvais mieux apprendre a connaitre le ou les clients qui m'avait engagé sans me mélanger entre eux.

- s'il vous plait, je sais que ca ne vous conviens peut-être pas, mais ca la façon la plus efficace que nous ayons trouvé et c'est non négociable, alors si vous n'êtes pas contente vous savez ou est la porte.

Le silence revenu d'un seul coup.

-Bien, merci! Alors je commence par le chois du wolf pack qui consiste bien entendu à Alex Meraz, Brenson pelletier et Kiowa Gordon.

Il sortit une petite enveloppe contenant le résultat. En ce moment je me sentais vraiment mais vraiment comme dans un télé-réalité qui a pour but de trouver l'amour.

Je soupiras. Seigneur, j'espère que ca ne serait pas comme ca durant tout le séjour.

La voie de l'assistant me sortit de mes pensés.

- Mademoiselle Kaitlin Harrison, vous serez la physiothérapeute du pack. Félicitation!

Je regarde vers la Kaitlin en question et vit une jeune femme légèrement décu, je la reconnu comme étant une des jeunes femmes qui ne laissait pas Taylor tranquille une seule seconde.

Je souris pour moi-même. Comme quoi que faire sa pute n'apportait pas toujours ce que l'ont désirait.

-La demoiselle qui s'occupera du bien-être de notre cher Kellan est…..

Je regarda mon amie qui se tortillais sur sa chaise espérant être le nom retenu. Je souris elle le méritait vraiment, elle était vraiment douer, d'après ce que ce même Kellan m'avait dit.

- Emma Clarkson ! Félicitation!

Je la vis se lever d'un bon et sautiller comme une sauterelle en criant de petits yes yes .

Je souris regarda l'assistant qui souriait face à cette réaction aussi.

Une fois Emma calmer, l'assistant repris.

-Bon, pour le dernier mais non le moindre, notre cher Taylor celle qui s'occupera de lui est…

J'étais anxieuse, je jetas un regard au reste de la salle et je vis les autre filles toutes aussi anxieuse. Emma me pris la main pour me rassurer.

Je lui souris et la remercia silencieusement de son geste. J'essaya de calmer les battement de mon cœur quand l'assistant annonça le nom

- Mademoiselle Alicia Hall.

Aucune réaction dans la salle, voyons qu'est-ce que cette Alicia attendait pour réagir.

Emma me donna un coup de coudre, me ramenant à la réalité.

Attendez, Alicia Hall, S'ÉTAIT MOI !

Quoi j'avais été choisi, par Taylor, je me retourna regarda Emma, et me leva d'un bon de me chaise en lui sautant dans les bras en explosant de rire.

J'étais tellement HEUREUSE.

Une fois de plus, l'assistant attendit que je me calme pour conclure son discours.

-Félicitation à ses trois talentueuse jeune femme. À partir d'aujourd'hui vos employeurs sont respectivement, Taylor, Kellan et les reste du Pack. Donc, vous devrez rendre vos compte à eux et à eux seulement. Merci aux autre jeunes femmes. Vous devriez partir d'ici demain. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.

J'étais encore scotché sur mon siège 10 minutes après la fin de son discours.

C'est Emma qui me tira de mon état.

-Ali! ALICIA! Réveil toi! On doit aller se trouver une tenu pour se soir !

- Se soir ? Lui répondis-je perplexe. Ahhhh oui se soir, la sortit au club avec le cast. Allons y !

On se remettais en route vers notre hôtel, j'étais toujours silencieuse et Emma toujours aussi excité.

Elle me questionna au bout d'un moment

- Ca va Alicia ? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure.

- Oui oui, ca va! C'est juste que je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'est choisit !

- Tu en doutais vraiment ? Franchement Ali! Il a totalement flashé sur toi, Kellan dit qu'il ne parle que de toi.

- Quoiiiii ? Mais de quoi tu parles, ne soit pas ridicule!

- Je ne suis pas ridicule, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fais mais il a craqué pour toi et je suis sure que tu va être son centre de l'univers ce soir! Ou en tout cas, on va tout faire pour qu'il ne voit que TOI

Je souris à mon amis en guise de réponse. S'en suivit un long et dure magasinage pour trouver la tenu parfait qui ferait chavirer le cœur de nos hommes.

Après des heures et des heures d'essaie, je finis par trouver la tenu parfaite.

Une simple robe blanche, qui allait parfaitement avec mon teint légèrement bronzé, qui n'avait qu'une seule manche et qui m'arrivais au milieu des cuisses. Sexy, mais pas trop comme avait dit Emma.

Après avoir trouver ce qui faisait notre bonheur, nous allions prendre notre dernier souper à cette hôtel, et passons notre soirée à nous préparer.

Si Taylor avait craqué sur moi comme Emma m'avait dit.

J'allais le rendre dingue ce soir et cette idée me plaisait.

**Voila Voila **

**Chapitre 6 compléter j'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Oubliez pas de donner votre avis **

**À la semaine prochaine**


	7. Chapter 7

**On est vendredi ENFIN **

**Qui dis vendredi dis mise à jour des fiction donc me voici me voila ^^**

**Sachez que c'est ma fin de semaine de congé donc je vais essayé de m'avancer car pour cette histoire c'est mon dernier chapitre que j'ai en avance alors ****J**

Roxy: ca fait toujours plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre J j'ai eue beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire il me faisait pensé à mes années de jeunesses dans les bars ^^ . Punch pour nous les québécois ca veut dire vendre le … woww tu me fais travailler toi j'ai toujours dire vendre le punch, c'est dure de trouver un synonyme. Tu sais, quand quelqu'un va voir un film que tu veux voir qu'il te compte l'histoire dans son entier en disant la fin…. C'est loin d'être cool. C'est ca vendre le punch pour nous.

aliCetwiligthF.F : je suis super contente que aimes J voila la suite ca donne une petite idée J mais faut pas ce fier à ca. Des fois l'attirance physique ne suffit pas J Bonne lecture à la semaine prochaine!

**Voila cher lecteur ****J**** j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre ****J**

Enfin prête, on se dirigea vers le club qui nous avait été indiqué.

Je n'avais pas sortit dans un bar pour ce qui me semblait être une éternité, mais pourtant les club faisait partit d'un passé pas si lointain que ca. Je me promis de passé ma soirée loin de l'alcool, c'était mieu pour moi et pour les autres qui m'entouraient.

En rentrant dans le bar, je ne pus empêcher un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage

J'avais toujours aimer ces endroits ou il n'y avait pas de frontières. Tout le monde de n'importe qu'elle ville, nationalité pouvait se parler.

La danse était aussi une de mes passions premières. Je n'avais pas eue l'occasion de la pratiquer pour ce qui me semblait des siècles.

Alors une fois proche du dancefloor je tira Emma sur celui-ci ignorant ces protestations face au fait qu'elle voulait aller chercher un verre.

On se déchainais sur les dancefloor attirant les regards désireux des jeune hommes et envieux des jeunes femmes. Au bout de quelques minute je vis un beau brun s'approcher de nous et coller Emma par derrière.

Je souris à Emma et Kellan les laissant danser ensemble.

Je me dirigea vers le bar et sursauta quand j'entendis une voir familière dans mon dos.

- Si c'est deux la ne finissent pas ensemble alors je ne m'appelle pas Taylor Lautner!

Son haleine sentait l'alcool à plein nez montrant qu'il faisait la fête depuis un moment déjà.

Je me retourna et lui répondis

- Alors j'ai bien hâte de savoir ton vrai nom ! Lui lançais-je du tac au tac

- mmmmm ! Toi je t'aime bien tu a le sens de la répartis et tu n'es pas intimidé par moi ou totalement gaga comme la plupart des filles que je rencontre

Si seulement il le savait à quel point il avait tord.

Je luis souris en guise de réponse.

- Alors, monsieur Lautner vous dansez ce soir ou vous jetez votre dévolu sur la bière!

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la proximité de nos corps jusqu'au moment ou il se pencha a quelque centimètre de mes lèvres.

-J'attendais pour te l'offrir, mais maintenant que c'est fait….

Il me prit par la main et me traina sur le dancefloor, me colla à lui en faisant emboiter nos deux corps à la perfection.

Je me déhancha sur la musique, oubliant qui il était, qui j'étais.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, le rendre dingue, dingue de moi

Et à ma plus grande surprise ca fonctionnait plutôt bien, me laissant que très rarement m'éloigner de son corps.

Je sentais tout ses muscle se tendre lorsque mes mains se posaient sur lui, je sentais aussi la bosse de plus en plus bien former sur mes fesses.

C'est moi ou il faisait vraiment chaud tout d'un coup.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du jouer avec le feu.

Il ne me laissa pas indifférente non plus et j'avais oublier cette partie en essayant de l'allumé.

Maintenant ses mains qui bougeait au rythme de la musique su mon corps et son souffle chaud dans mon coup me rendait dingue.

Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air maintenant avant que ca dérape.

- Mmmmm ! Tu est entrain de me rendre dingue, ton odeur, ton corps est entrain de me rendre dingue. Me susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon coup de sa voie roque remplie de désir

Ouuuffff là. il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle parce que si il continuait a me parler comme ca je le violerais sur place. Je m'éloigna à contrecœur de son corps. Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui dis qu'il fallait que j'aille au toilette, j'allais le rejoindre à la banquette dans quelque minutes.

J'alla me passé un peu d'eau dans le visage, au diable le maquillage, il fallait que je me rafraichissent. J'alla ensuite me chercher une bouteille d'eau et alla rejoindre mon sex symbol dans notre section privé.

A mon arrivé, il célébra je ne sais quoi avec Kiowa et Alex. Une dizaine de shooter était présent sur la table en face d'eux.

Je souris, le mal de tête allait être affreux pour eux demain matin.

- ils fêtent le célibat tout nouveau de Kiowa! me dit une voie féminine a mes coté

Je sursauta je ne l'avais pas vue et surtout pas reconnu.

- Et bien, à voir la façon dont il fête ca, j'espère que il n'y a pas trop de gars qui tombera célibataire durant le tournage parce ca risque de ne plus être très drôle de ramasser en arrière d'eux après.

- ahaahahah ! Tu dois être Alicia, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

- Pas trop en mal j'espère! En serrant la main de ma nouvelle compagne

- ahaahahah ! Non au contraire, tu as l'air de bien plaire à Taylor. Moi c'est Ashley en passant

- Je sais! Enchanté!

J'avais rougis à sa dernière phrase. Tout le monde me disait qu'il m'aimait bien et moi et bien ca me fichait une de ses frousse.

-Eillle Alisssiaaaaaa ! Vient danser avec le reste du Wollfff Packkk ! M'avait lancer Alex légèrement trop échauffé et essayant de prendre ma main pour me trainer a nouveau sur le dancefloor.

S'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Taylor

- Nooon Mannn ! Elle est a moi donc pas toucheeeeeeee! Répondit-il

Je me sentais comme une poupée de chiffon tiré des deux sens par des gars qui arrivait a peine a ce tenir sur leur deux pied.

- STOOP! Criais-je assez fort pour les surprendre. Primo, je vous rappelle que je suis célibataire donc je n'appartiens à personne Taylor.

Il afficha une mine de chien battu qui aurais pu faire fondre n'importe quelle cœur de pierre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire pour lui montrer que je n'étais point fâché.

Chose qu'il compris malgré son état, puisqu'il répondit à mon sourire

Notre échange non verbale fut arrêter par un Alex Meraz qui continuait ou du moins essayais de me tirer vers le dancefloor.

Ces essais avait été peu fluctuant et il s'était retrouver sur le sol en moins de temps qui faut pour dire BAM.

Ashley se marrait ouvertement de lui et lui se demandais vraiment ou il était.

- deuxio! Je regardais Alex maintenant. On oblige pas une demoiselle a allez sur le dancefloor quand elle en a pas envie.

- Compris princesse ! Me dit-il en essayant de se relever. OUUHHH la terre a tourneeeeee!

-tu devrais t'asseoir Al….

Trop tard il venait de régurgiter son souper ou l'alcool sur la magnifique robe d'Ashley

- ALLLLLEXXXXXXXXXXXX!

-ooopsss désolé Ash mais je ne me sentais pas bien!

Elle ne rigolait plus maintenant mais voyait plutôt rouge.

C'était au tour de Taylor de ce marrer ouvertement

Je lui fis signe de se taire lorsque Ashley se leva pour aller nettoyer

C'est Nikki Reed qui mis fin au party.

-Alex tu va te faire trucider demain, tu le sais ca! Dit -elle au jeune homme toujours dans un état instable. Je crois que le party est fini. Emma tu peux ramener Kellan s'il te plait. Je m'occupe avec Ash et Kristen de Kiowa Brenson et Rob. Alicia je suppose? Tu peux t'occuper de Tay sil te plait ?

C'Est-ce dit Tay qui répondit a ma place

-Elle peut prendre soin de moi de n'importe qu'elle façon qu'elle le veux

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosé et Nikki roula les yeux. Plaqua un bec sur la joue de Taylor, me glissa un merci et bonne chance.

Oui ca de la chance j'allais en avoir de besoin pour le ramener à sa chambre.

Je le fis entrer dans mon bijou à contrecœur, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il soit malade dans mon bébé.

- tu m'avertis Taylor si tu vas être malade. Je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu sois malade dans mon auto.

- d'accord promis.

On se mis en route vers son hôtel.

Aucun incident notable ce passa durant le trajet.

A part ses mains baladeuses sur mes cuisses, me faisant passé involontairement des frissons.

Ses commentaires éloquent sur le fait qu'il me désirait.

Non, aucun incident notable.

Je finis par réussir à ouvrir sa porte de chambre, après un bon 10 minutes de recherche sur lui pour trouver sa clé.

Il faut dire qu'il était loin de m'aider appréciant plus mes mains s'afférant sur son corps pour trouvé cette satané clé.

Une fois rentrée je le poussa sur sont lit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il était à moitié comateux, mais pas assez pour ne pas essayer de m'empêcher de partir.

-Resttteee! S'il te plait, je te jure que je tenterais rien, mais j'ai trop peur de me retrouver la figure dans mon vomis demain matin.

Après un soupire, j'acceptas le mettant toutefois en garde que s'il essayait quoique ce soit il pouvait dire adieu à notre collaboration.

Une fois promis, il me fit une petite place dans son lit et je me coucha à ces cotés.

Je savais que trop bien de par mes propre expériences, qu'il n'avait rien de plus rassurant quand on était dans cette état d'avoir quelqu'un a nos cotés.

Il me pris dans ses bras s'assurant ainsi que je ne m'éclipserais pas avant un bon moment.

Je soupiras de bien être, malgré l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool qui lui collait à la peau, j'étais vraiment bien dans ses bras.

Ces dans un dernier soupire de bonheur que je m'endormie dans les bras de morphe.

**Voila ****J comme j'ai dis à Roxy ca m'a fait pensé à mes propres expériences de jeunesse ce chapitre J**

**La prochain chapitre risque d'être bien remplie et va contenir au moins 2 scènes qui sont à la base de cette histoire J**

**Il est très bien avancé mais pas finalisé, je devrais le finir ce soir J**

**Sur ce bonne soirée, bonne fin de semaine **

**Et à la semaine prochaine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila on est vendredi et vendredi, c'est la journée ou on met les fics à jour ****J **

**J'espère que vous allez aimer les chapitre 8. Dans celui-ci, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Alicia et il y a des rapprochements entre notre petit couple.**

**Mais avant de vous laissez lire, je réponds à mes merveilleux revieweurr J**

aliCetwiligthF.F : Merci de lire cette histoire et de laisser ton commentaire à chaque chapitre, j'adore ça et je t'en remercie J

Roselia001 : J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre J bonne lecture

Roxy: ahahaha J'aime bien l'idée qu'il soit bourré au moins une fois dans sa vie. C'Est-ce que les ados de 19 ans normal font, ca le rend plus normal, plus accessible. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ou je dévoile une partie du passée de Alicia.

**Fini avec le Bla bla.**

**Je vous souhaites bonne lecture ****J**

Je me réveillas le lendemain matin en sueur, pourtant, je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar.

En fait, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis il y a fort longtemps

Je sentis un poids sur mes hanches et fini de me réveiller en sursaut.

Je n'étais pas chez moi et encore moins dans ma chambre d'hôtel

Merde! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore!

Les images de ma soirée d'hier me reviennent en mémoire

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi qui allait avoir la gueule de bois toute la journée

Je me tournai délicatement pour faire face à la raison du poids sur mes hanches.

Il ne m'avait pas lâché de la nuit.

Comme s'il avait eu peur que je me sauve.

Je souris en le regardant dormir, il était vraiment mignon, tout ses soucis ou le masque d'acteur qu'il portait avaient disparu.

Je regardais l'heure, ma montre indiquait 10h30

Hey merde! On déménageait dans cette hôtel à 13h et mes valises n'étaient pas encore faites.

Je me défis délicatement de son étreinte pour éviter de le réveiller et fila sous la douche.

Au bout de 15 minutes, je sortis et souris en le voyant encore endormis comme un bébé.

Je lui déposa mon remède miracle contre une gueule de bois ,qui consistait à 2 advils et un grand verre d'eau, sur sa table de chevet.

Et déposa un bec sur son front.

- À plus tard petit loup. Lui dis-je

Je me dirigea vers la sortie regarda si la voie était libre.

Je ne voulais pas que les rumeurs circulent à ma première journée de travail.

Je finis par sortir de sa chambre et me dirigea vers mon hôtel

Rendu à la porte de ma chambre, je rencontra Emma.

Un sourire énorme s'afficha sur son visage

- Tu n'es pas rentré dormir toi! Tu étais passé ou? Dans les bras du beau TAYLOR!

- Ne t'imagines pas des trucs jeune filles ! Lui répondis-je. Il ne m'a pas laissé partir lorsque je l'ai couché dans son lit, alors je suis resté DORMIR seulement.

Toi par contre, tu me semblais très proche du BEAU Kellan hier soir

Elle rougit automatiquement ce qui confirma mes dires.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse et rentra dans ma chambre.

Je ne voulais pas la mettre plus mal alaise qu'elle était déjà.

Elle se confiera à moi lorsqu'elle sera prête.

À 12h30 j'étais prête et me dirigea vers mon nouvel hôtel.

Lorsque je fis le check in, je souris en voyant le numéro de la chambre.

Comme par hasard, s'était celle voisine à celle de Taylor.

Je m'installa tranquillement tout le reste de la journée et m'arrêta au coucher du soleil.

Ma chambre offrait une vue spectaculaire sur celui-ci

J'étais sur ma terrasse lorsque j'entendis une voie familière en arrière de moi

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Me demandais Taylor. C'Est-ce que j'aime le plus de cette Hôtel

Je me retourna vers lui et lui souris en guise de réponse,

- Désolé je n'ai pas frappé

- Ce n'est pas grave Taylor, ma porte n'était pas fermée alors.

Il vient s'asseoir à mes cotés appréciant le spectacle qui nous était offert.

- Alors, pas trop mal à la tête ?

- Non, ton truc à été magique, je faisais partit de ceux qui avaient le plus but hier, et qui en souffre moins ce matin. Au fait, je voulais m'excusé de mon comportement, je ne suis pas comme ca d'habitude. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop pénible.

- T'inquiète Taylor, des soirées bien arrosées j'en ai eues moi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas.

-En tous cas, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu étais avec moi, mais je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis de ma vie

Je rougis et lui souris pour ensuite repartir dans mes pensés.

- Un penne pour tes pensés.

Je sursauta à l'entente de cette expression et mes yeux se remplissaient d'eau, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher les larmes coula sur mes joues.

Un trop plein de souvenir m'envahit.

Taylor sembla paniquer.

- Hey, Hey ! Aly ca va? Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer! Je suis désolé!

Je voulu le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues

Il me pris dans ses bras et commença à me flatter les cheveux, attendant patiemment que je me calme.

La chaleur de ses bras était rassurante et me calma très rapidement.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaire à profiter de ses bras, je finis par me libérer de son étreinte à contre cœur.

Je lui devais bien des explications

Je lui fis signe de rentrer et on s'installa confortablement sur le divan de ma suite.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules en signe de soutient et d'encouragement.

Je me calla contre celui-ci, j'en avais bien besoin de son réconfort.

Après quelque minutes de silence rassurante, je commença à lui compter une partie de ma sombre histoire, non pas sans une légère résistance.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Taylor, tu ne pouvais pas savoir l'effet que cette phrase aurait sur moi. Je veux bien t'expliquer ma réaction, mais à une condition, je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompe. Peu de gens connaisse cette histoire, et j'ai encore beaucoup de difficulté à en parler.

Je sentis les larmes remontés jusqu'à mes yeux, mes ravala.

Il me sourit, acquiesça et commença à nouveau à me caresser les cheveux.

Acte qui me détendit automatiquement.

- En fait, c'est une phrase que mon père me disait souvent quand j'étais jeune. Ca ne parait peut-être pas comme ca, mais je suis une fille timide et qui n'aime pas parler de mes sentiment. La mort de ma mère quand j'avais 8 ans n'a pas aider mon cas. Je n'ai jamais eue de mère à qui me confier, comme toute bonne ado ou pré-ado. En Fait, je suis devenu, à sa mort, un peu la femme de la maison. Enfin bref, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'embêter mon père avec mes histoires et encore moins ma sœur. Quand mon père voyait que je n'allais vraiment pas, que j'étais ailleurs, il me disait: Un penne pour tes pensés!

De cette manière, je savais que je pouvais me confier sans avoir peur de l'embêter.

Je m'arrêta pour respirer et ravaler les larmes qui se manifestaient à nouveau face à mes souvenir passé.

Taylor n'avait pas parler, ce contentant de caresser mes cheveux, attendant patiemment la fin de mon histoire.

- Mon père est mort il y a de ca maintenant deux ans, un accident de voiture stupide, il a mal entamer une courbe, à fait plusieurs tonneau pour ce trouver à faire un face à face avec un arbre. Il est mort sur le coup.

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes maintenant.

- Il m'a laissé alors que j'avais tellement besoin de lui, qu'il m'écoute qu'il me guide pour mon avenir. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que tout le monde que j'aimais me quittais. D'abord ma mère, ensuite mon père et maintenant ma sœur, qui a coupé cessé toute communication avec moi. Je crois que sans ce stage, je ne serais pas encore sur terre.

C'est ma dernière phrase qui suscita une réaction de la part de Taylor. Une réaction qui me pris par surprise énormément.

- NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS CA!

Je sursauta au ton employé. Il s'en excusa et continua plus calmement.

- C'est dure ce que tu as vécu, je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu a du en souffrir, j'aurais tellement voulu être dans ta vie à ce moment là pour t'aider à traverser cette épreuve, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, je suis là aujourd'hui. JAMAIS, tu m'entends JAMAIS. Je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal, ou je ne te laisserais jamais TE faire du mal. Je te le promet.

Je lui souris, laissa quelque larme couler a nouveau et me blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.

C'est fou comment j'était bien dans ses bras.

Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant en lui.

Par ces quelques minute de silences, je sus que le pacte était passé, quelqu'un m'avais envoyer un ange et pas n'importe lequel.

Je souris en pensant à mon père qui devait veiller sur moi de là-haut et le remercia d'aussi bien choisir mes anges gardiens.

Je serais rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais un cognement vain interrompre notre moment.

S'était Ashley.

- Je m'excuse de vous interrompe, mais Tay, tu m'avais demandé de t'avertir quand on serait prêt à aller souper. Je viens te faire part qu'on est prêt et Alicia, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux.

- Ahhhh! Merci Ashley mais je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer! Lui répondis-je

- tu ne t'impose pas Aly, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes et je suis sure que le reste du cast serait ravie de te rencontrer! Me répondis Taylor

- En plus, je crois que ton amie aimerait beaucoup ca puisqu'elle se retrouve seule intruse

J'hésitas encore quelque secondes, mais lorsque que je rencontra le regard implorant de Taylor, je céda.

- D'accord, d'accord! Je viens!

Un sourire lumineux s'afficha sur le visage de Taylor et il dit à Ashley qu'on allait les rejoindre là-bas.

Je me préparas et nous nous mettions en routes vers les restaurant choisit

Lorsqu'on fut arrivé au restaurant, je me sentis légèrement intimidé, je n'avais jamais été en présence d'autant de vedette au même endroit.

Taylor me saisit la main pour me rassurer, son geste me détendit automatiquement. Il m'installa à coté de lui sous le regard envieux des serveuses.

Le souper ce passa dans une ambiance détendu sans incident majeure.

Je m'attendais super bien avec Ashley et Nikki, s'était des filles superbes.

Kristen et McKenzie avait l'air plus réticente.

J'avais même crue percevoir un brin de jalousie dans l'attitude de Kristen et beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de jalousie de la part de la fillette.

Elle ne laissait pas Taylor de la soirée s'allant s'asseoir sur ses genoux, monopolisant tout son attention.

Je crue même voir une grimace m'étant adressé de la part de la fillette lorsque Tay l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

Elle me mettait drôlement mal alaise.

Qu'est-ce que je lui avait fait pour attirer ses foudres.

C'est Nikki qui me rassura lorsqu'elle vit mon teint pale face à l'attitude de l'enfant, en me chuchotant

- T'inquiète Aly, McKenzie a pris son rôle de nessie très au sérieux et c'est légèrement approprié l'attention de Tay. Mais elle ne peut pas lui donner ce que tu peux lui donner.

- Humm! Je ne suis pas sure, mais passons.

Je me concentra ailleurs, parlant aux filles et profitant du merveilleux moment.

L'addition payé on se donna tous rendez-vous au petit bar de l'hôtel pour prendre un verre.

McKenzie voulait faire le chemin du retour avec Tay et moi.

J'essaya de ne pas montrer mon désaccord, mais s'étais plus fort que moi lorsque Taylor me consulta du regard, je ne pu lui donner mon approbation.

Il sourit et dit à l'enfant qu'il irait faire un tour ensemble tout les deux tout seul cette semaine.

Dans son auto, un silence gênant s'était installé.

On ne s'étais pas vraiment parler depuis l'épisode de la chambre et je trouvais la situation légèrement intimidante.

Je brisa le silence.

- McKenzie a l'air vraiment attaché a toi, en fait qui ne le serait pas!

Il me sourit en guise de réponse

- je crois qu'elle prend son rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Tu ne crois pas ? Lui dis-je pour relancer la conversation

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu as raison, elle est possessive c'est vrai, mais seulement avec celle qui pourrait prendre toute mon attention.

- Et elle me classe dans cette catégorie?

- contenue du fait que, c'est dernier jours, je passe la plupart de mon temps libre à dormir ou avec toi. Oui je crois qu'elle te classe dans cette catégorie.

- Génial, on ne sera jamais amies elle et moi alors.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Ahhhh! Nonnn ! Tu n'aurais pas du dire ca! Maintenant, je vais avoir la chanson de Justin Bieber toute le reste de la soirée dans la tête

Il rit à ma réponse, qu'on peut qualifiée de stupide, et mis la radio pour me changer les idées.

Je tourna le regard vers la route et remarquas qu'on n'était pas sur le bon chemin pour se diriger à l'hôtel.

Je le fis remarquer à Taylor.

- Ou tu m'amènes Taylor ? On est pas du tout sur le chemin de l'hôtel, je me trompes?

- non tu ne te trompes pas! Je voulais te montrer un endroit que j'apprécie ici.

Je ne lui répondis pas et continua à regarder le paysage défiler.

Je remarqua qu'on s'éloigna de la ville et me tendis légèrement

Je demanda à Taylor au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Tu compte m'emmener dans la forêt pour me violer et jeter mon corps dans l'océan?

Il rit encore une fois à ma stupidité et me répondit

- Non je ne t'emmènes pas dans la forêt pour te violer, car je sais très bien que tu serais consentante

Il finalisa sont effet avec un sourire et un clin d'œil charmeur.

Le rouge envahit à nouveau mes joues lui confirmant ainsi ses dire.

Je ne sais pas ou il m'emmenait, mais il me semble que lui et moi toute seule, dans un endroit loin de la ville, ne serait pas la meilleure des choses pour garder notre relation professionnel ou, à ce moment, amicale.

**Voila fin du chapitre 8 déjà ****J**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié**

**Comment vous trouvez le comportement de Taylor, qu'est-ce qui a causer un tel revirement de situation selon vous ?**

**J'attends vos réponses. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh lala! Je sais je suis en retard et c'est impardonnable. Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse.**

**Sisi!**

**On a changé mon horaire de travail, je travail maintenant de soir de 15h30 à 11h30 **

**Comme je suis une grande dormeuse, je me lève vers 12h30 ce qui me laisse très peu de temps pour me préparer et encore moins travailler sur mes chapitres. **

**Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié!**

**Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et que j'avais de l'avance si non, il n'y aurais pas eu de chapitre cette semaine. **

**Je devais le poster demain matin, mais bon, comme ca fais 3 jours que je me dis ca et que je ne l'ai pas fais. **

**Je ne prends pas de chance.**

**Comme Morphé ne veut pas de moi pour le moment et bien j'en profite pour remédier à mon retard.**

Roxy: désolé pour l'attente :S j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant et qu'il en aura valu l'attente. Un penny pour tes pensés, c'est une expression que j'ai entendu dans un film ou série télé et je trouvais ca trop chou. Penny est une pièce de monnaie du voie, c'est une métaphore, il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui la tracassait. J Pour ce qui est du lemon, je ne sais pas trop encore, ca va dépendre de comment je me sens. J'en ai jamais écris et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le rendre par écris. Tout ca pour dire qu'on verra. Mais, ca ne sera pas pour toute suite J Alors bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine !

aliCetwiligthF.F : Merci encore pour ta reviews et désolé pour l'attente. Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. C'est un peu quétaine et très prévisible comme endroit mais bon, dans le film je trouve l'endroit magnifique. Pour ce qui est de Kristen, elle a déjà dit qu'elle avait une relation très complexe avec Tay et Rob, alors j'ai décidé de rendre sa relation avec lui un peu complexeJ Mais t'inquiète, elle ne sera pas la salope de l'histoire. Je l'aime bien Kristen J

**Alors voila c'est tout pour les reviews je vous souhaites bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta et m'annonça qu'on étais arrivé a destination

Je sortis de son auto pour découvrir un paysage magnifique et pourtant familier

La lune était pleine et les étoiles semblait briller de mille feux juste pour nous.

Je m'avança de quelque pas pour me retrouver sur le bord d'une falaise.

J'eue un flash à ce moment

Ce n'était tout de même pas LA falaise du film ?

Je l'interrogea du regard, il comprit et acquiesça avec un sourire.

S'était tout bonnement magnifique, j'en avais pas de mot.

Il s'approcha de moi, entoura ses bras autour de ma taille et soupira de bonheur.

Je sentis d'un coup mal alaise face à cette scène, qui vue de l'extérieur, était des plus romantique

Je me tendis et voulu fuir après cette réflexion, car c'était ce que je faisais quand les choses me dépassais, je fuyais.

Je me libéra de l'emprise de ses bras pour lui faire face.

Un grognement désapprobateur sortit de sa bouche et me fit sourire.

- Alors, combien de fille a tu as amené ici dans l'espoir qu'elle te tombe dans tes bras? Lui dis-je avec un air taquin.

Il sourcilla au début, et compris par la suite que je le taquinais.

- Tu es la première! Me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur

- Et je paris que tu dis ca à chacune des filles que tu emmènes ici. Il va en falloir plus si tu veux m'attraper!

- Ahh oui? Pourtant je serais prêt à parier que je t'attraperais facilement.

Il s'approcha de moi pour prouver ces dire et je me mis à courir dans le sens inverse pour m'échappée.

Un rire cristallin sortit de ma bouche au moment ou il se mit à me courir après.

J'aimais la complicité qui s'installais entre nous et surtout j'aimais jouer.

L'air de Can You Feel the love tonight du roi lion me vient en tête et je souris en passant que la scène que j'étais entrain de vivre était étrangement semblable à celle que je vivais en ce moment.

Cette pensée me fit ralentir le pas et Taylor me rattrapa mais perdit l'équilibre nous faisant ainsi tomber tout les deux sur le sol et rouler sur celui-ci.

Il se retrouva au dessus de moi

Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et la proximité m'empêchais de regarder autre part que ses appétissantes lèvres.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi ne laissant que quelques millimètre entre nous.

Je savais à ce moment que je n'aurais pas la force de le repousser.

Il me regarda une dernière fois cherchant un signe de refus de ma part qui ne se manifesta pas.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna.

Un grognement de frustration sortit de ses lèvres et il se leva pour ensuite répondre.

Je ne savais si je devais être contente de cette interruption ou bien déçu.

Je me releva pour reprendre mon souffle et faire ce que je faisais si bien, fuir.

Et surtout à grande vitesse, parce que je commençais à le connaitre, je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa prise sauf si je le repoussais.

Je l'entendis saluer son interlocuteur et se rapprocher de moi.

Il essaya de me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Alors, ou en étions-nous petite princesse. Me susurra-t-il

Je me défit de l'emprise de ses bras, à nouveau pour lui faire face et imposer une certaine distance entre nous.

Il parut blesser de mon acte.

- Écoute Taylor, je t'aime bien, vraiment, mais je ne crois pas que tout ca soit une bonne idée. Ce que j'ai vraiment de besoin en ce moment, c'est d'un ami, d'un véritable ami, rien de plus.

Je fuyais à pas de course et me fis mal au cœur lorsque je finis ma phrase et aperçut la déception dans ses yeux.

- Bien, si c'est-ce que tu veux, rentrons! McKenzie voulait me voir avant d'aller ce coucher!

Son ton était d'une froideur qui m'était encore inconnue du jeune homme et cela me fit frissonner.

Je regretta mes paroles, mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière.

Il était déjà dans l'auto, attendant impatiemment que je daigne venir m'asseoir.

Oufff, le voyage du retour n'allais pas être de tout repos.

Taylor roulait a une vitesse hallucinante, je m'en vexais légèrement.

Je savais qu'il était fâché, mais pas au point de raccourcir nos moments.

Sa réaction me parut légèrement immature et il commença à m'énerver.

Une autre chose qui commençait à m'énerver, à chaque fois qu'il changeait de vitesse, il se faisait un plaisir de caresser ma cuisse dénuder du au fait que je portais une robe.

Je finis par en être énerver et lui dire

- Tu peux arrêter ton petit jeux?

- Quel petit jeux? Me répondit-il toujours aussi froid

- Tu n 'arrête pas de me caresser la cuisse, c'est énervant.

Mon ton était devenu tout aussi cassant et froid que le sien.

Il freina d'un coup sec et se gara sur le coté.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

La lueur qui y régnait me fit peur.

- premièrement, si ce geste t'énerve, tu n'avais juste qu'à déplacer ta jambe légèrement vers la droite.

Accomplissant le geste à la parole, il posa sa main sur ma cuise et la déplaça légèrement vers la droit.

Il me regarda à nouveau, sa main toujours sur ma cuisse.

- Deuxièmement, si je te « caressais » la cuisse comme tu dis, je ne l'aurais pas fait en te frôlant comme s'étais le cas, mais comme ceci

Sa main commença à se mouvoir sur ma cuisse.

Son geste était rageur dure mais aussi passionné et désireux de continuer sa monter.

Mon corps réagit tout de suite à ce contact.

La chair de poule et les frisson m'envahir tout comme le rouge sur mes joues.

Mon souffle était devenue saccader.

Comment je pouvais garder ma crédibilité sur le fait que je ne voulais qu'être ami avec lui alors que mon corps réagissait comme jamais à une simple caresse.

Stupide corps, stupide cœur, stupide émotion.

Durant ce combat intérieur, je ne vis pas qu'il avait à nouveau réduit la distance entre nous.

Je pouvais sentir à nouveau son souffle chaud et un sourire charmeur s'était à nouveau dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Toute ma tête me criait de m'enfuir et vite mais mon corps et mon cœur n'étaient pas de cette avis.

Ils voulaient encore plus de caresse, ils voulaient de ce baiser.

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche lorsque sa main devenait de plus en plus aventureuse.

Hey merde! Voila c'était finit, j'avais perdu toute crédibilité

Alors que ses lèvres n'était qu'à quelque millimètre de les miennes, son téléphone ce manifesta de nouveau.

Il grogna montrant ainsi son mécontentement mais ne bougea pas, sondant mon âme essayant de savoir si je fuirais.

Je me mordis la lèvre face a l'intensité de son regard, un deuxième grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres à ce moment.

Au bout de cinq tonalité, il se recula et répondit finalement.

Je me remis en position normal passant mes bras autour de mes jambes.

Je voulais me protéger maintenant.

Il sembla perdre patiente contre son interlocuteur.

Il raccrocha d'un geste rageur et se remis en route vers l'hôtel.

- S'était qui Taylor ?

- Mon père.

Son ton étais redevenu froid et distant.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore ?

Arriver à l'hôtel, il me dit

- Je crois que tu as raison, on devrait arrêter ce petit jeu et s'en tenir au relation professionnel.

Il m'avait dit ca d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Il gara l'auto et sans un regard pour moi il en sortit pour se diriger vers l'hôtel.

Je sentis les larmes remonter à mes yeux, il venait de partir avec une partie de mon cœur qui était déjà en piètre état.

Je rentra dans l'hôtel a mon tour et le vie se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs avec McKenzie dans les bras.

Je croisa le regard d'Ashley et de Nikki et j'explosa.

A nouveau les larmes m'inonda le visage

Ashley et Nikki se dirigea vers moi au pas de course.

Mes jambes flanchèrent je sentis kellan me prendre dans ses bras et me porter jusqu'à ma chambre

Je continua a pleurer dans ses bras ou il tenta de me consoler

- Chuttt, tu va voir tout va se régler, Tay est un peu con des fois

Il compléta a phrase avec un rire nerveux.

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

Pourquoi tout le monde que j'aimais disparaissais de ma vie sans aucune explication apparente.

Toujours, toujours, ils partaient toujours.

Lorsque j'eue pleurer tout les larmes de mon corps je finis par m'endormir.

Mes rêves étaient à nouveau peupler de cauchemars de mon passé et de Taylor.

**C'est qu'il est bipolaire notre petit Tay ****J**

**Vous pensez quoi de sa réaction? Pourquoi il a réagit si fortement ?**

**Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatiente J**


End file.
